The Masked Avenger Rides Again!
by Chuquita
Summary: And once again the day is saved..but by who?After watchingGohan's many superhero antics on the news,Veggie decides it's time to break out his old"Masked Avenger"costume&hog some of the glory for himself--and surprisingly ends up saving the day better than
1. Default Chapter

12:55 PM 9/18/01  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
Quote of the Week: "Whoa, I love when my hiney gets all sun shiney" -Johnny Bravo  
  
Chuey's Corner:  
Chuquita: Hello, greetings, and welcome back to our little corner of the universe.  
I'm your host, Chuquita, and to my left is the short little prince we've dubbed "Veggie"  
Vegeta: It's Vegeta, NOT "Veggie". You're as bad as Kakarrot with those blasted nicknames.  
Chuquita: I'm sorry about that Veggie, I promise I won't call you Veggie anymore Veggie.  
Vegeta: (evil glare)  
Chuquita: (grins, then whistles to herself) Anyway, we have a very interesting story for you  
today. It's a "clash of the self-proclaimed superheroes" fic.  
Vegeta: (smirks) Starring ME, the (in loud booming voice) MASKED AVENGER!  
Gohan: And me, SAIYAMAN!  
Vegeta: (eyes widen) (surprised) SPAWN OF KAKARROT! WHAT'S HE DOING HERE!  
Chuquita: I invited him.  
Vegeta: WHAT?! WHY!  
Chuquita: Well, because he's one of the main characters in this particular story.  
Vegeta: [glances over at Gohan's t-shirt] S.O.S?  
Gohan: "Save Our Squrrels". Did you know that over a thousand forest animals become roadkill  
by the end of everyday!  
Vegeta: (sarcastically) Facinating.  
Gohan: We're collecting money to purchase animal fences on major highways, that will keep them  
safe from being hit by cars. Instead of crossing the street, we're going to construct a large  
overpass kind of bridge for the animals to cross so they'll be able to walk over the highway.  
Chuquita: Hmm, it's creative I can give it that much. But how're you going to get the animals to  
cross the bridge.  
Gohan: I have no idea. Dad suggested something, but I don't think it would work.  
Vegeta: What?  
Gohan: He wanted us to put up a sign with an arrow that said, "Thisaway" on it.  
Vegeta: (rolls his eyes) Yeah, that's Kakarrot all right. Like the little forest creatures know  
how to read.  
Chuquita: Neither do you.  
Vegeta: (face turns red) Duh...OH FORGET ABOUT IT! [crosses his arms, a angry/pouty look on his  
face]  
Chuquita: And now Part 1 of "The Masked Avenger Rides Again!"  
  
  
Summary: And once again the day is saved..by who? After watching Gohan's many superhero antics on  
the news, Veggie decides it's time to break out his old "Masked Avenger" costume and hog some of  
the glory for himself--and surprisingly ends up saving the day even better than Gohan has. After  
much gloating and boasting, Gohan snaps and Vegeta decides to put an end to the compitition with  
a contest; the first one to perform the biggest superhero feat gets the town and the loser must  
give-up crimefighting for good! Who will win? Who knows...  
  
Chuquita: Ever notice how wrinkley Veggie's gotten in the new episodes.  
Vegeta: (shocked) WRINKLEY!  
Chuquita: Maybe we should start calling you wrinkles instead of Veggie.  
Vegeta: (laughs nervously) You know, I could get used to "Veggie".  
Chuquita: Whatever you say "wrinkles"  
Vegeta: Doh!  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
" And once again the day is saved! " the newscaster on the television said, " Thanks to  
the Great Saiyaman the giant squid attacking our fair city has been defeated! Saving thousands of  
lives, the Great Saiyaman modestly professed that it was nothing and that the giant seacreature  
will never terrorize the city again. In other news, the price of sushi has been slashed again  
today and-- "  
*click*  
" With the strength and speed of that only to rival Superman and the Powerpuff Girls, our  
own city legend the Great Saiyaman has saved us again by stopping the kidnappers in their  
tracks-- "  
" --saved dozens of people from a burning building-- "  
" --rescued my kitty from that tree-- "  
" --and still had time to make an appearance at the county fair-- "  
" ARRGH! " Vegeta chucked the remote control at the TV, causing it to fly straight  
through the screen, " Stupid Kako-spawn and his stupid costume and flying around with his stupid  
"super powers" and saving all the stupid people of stupid town! " he grumbled, then chuckled to  
himself, " Heh, Stupid Town, heh-heh. "  
He paused as the front door slammed open, an a familiar voice shouted from the doorway,  
" HIIIII!!! I'M BACK! "  
" Kakarrot? " Vegeta said curiously, then broke into a huge grin, " KAKARROT! IT'S  
KAKARROT HE'S COME BACK HOME! " he ran headlong towards the front door, then screeched to a halt  
in front of the figure. He glared at him, " Oh, it's you. " he said drowlly.  
" Nice to see you again too Vegeta. " Gohan said as he walked inside. Vegeta around the  
doorway, checking to see if there was anyone else with him, then sighed & closed the door.  
" So, " Vegeta spoke up, " How're the residents of Stupid Town? " he remarked sarcasticly  
" You mean Satin City? " Gohan narrowed his eyes at him.  
" Yeah yeah, whatever they call that place. " he sat down on the couch in front of the  
now smoldering television set.  
" Actually, I just came back from the-- "  
" --county fair? "  
" Yeah...how did you know that? " Gohan looked at him uneasily.  
" Are you BLIND, boy? It's all over the news! " he folded his arms angrily, " And you  
didn't even really DO anything! "  
" I DID TOO! I SAVED TONS OF PEOPLE TODAY! " he exclaimed.  
" Yeah, and you probably would've been able to save even more of them if you didn't do  
your stupid little modeling poses BEFOREHAND! "  
" Like you could do better? You don't even care about the citizens! At least I care about  
them! " Gohan said calmly.  
" OH YEAH! I BET I COULD DO _MUCH_ BETTER THAN YOU AT SAVING PEOPLE KAKARROT! WHY IF _I_,  
THE GREAT AND POWERFUL SAIYAJIN NO OUJI, WERE A SUPERHERO I WOULD SAVE SO MANY MORE PEOPLE THAN  
YOU THAT THEY'D PRACTICALLY BEG ME TO THROW YOUR KAKO-BUTT RIGHT OUT OF THE CITY! AND  
FURTHERMORE-- "  
" Kakarrot? " Gohan mumbled as Vegeta continued to scream his head off. He bent down to  
Vegeta's height, " What did you just call me? "  
" THAT is not important now Kakarrot, now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do! "  
Vegeta said boastfully, then proudly marched out of the room. He stopped & stuck his head back  
around the corner, " And after I save the town, Kakarrot, you'll be SO jealous of me you'll  
practically BEG to be my servant! HA! " he said, then stuck out his tongue at Gohan & locked  
himself in a nearby room.  
" What happened here? " Trunks asked, walking into the room.  
Gohan glanced over at him, then put his hand on his chin, deep in thought, " I think,  
that he thinks, that I think, that he thinks that I'm my Dad. "  
Trunks sweatdropped, " Why do I even ask! "  
  
  
" MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! " Vegeta laughed maniacally as he wildly searched through his clothes  
drawers and pulled out to objects. He bounded down the stairs in his room to a small closet door.  
He glanced left, then right and cautiously opened the door. A comforted smile crossed his lips as  
he stepped inside, what looked like a make-shift throne room. He grabbed a crown off of the  
throne's cushion and put it on, then made his way to a small table. Vegeta layed the objects out  
onto the table, then sighed in a quick disappointment.  
" Ohhh, look at it! It's ripped! " he said, holding out a small red cape, " Maybe it was  
big enough for me when I was 7, but I'm going to have to make it look a lot sharper if I'm going  
to defeat-- " he glared at the dartboard on his wall with Goku's face on it, " --Kakarrot. " he  
said darkly. He grabbed a dart off the table & chucked it at the dartboard, hitting it right in  
the center. Vegeta smirked, then went over to a large drawer and pulled out a large piece of red  
cloth similar to the small one on the table. He brought it over & began to sow it together, " Heh  
heh heh, wait'll they see MY costume, Kakarrot's spawn is sure to tremble in fear at the mere  
sight of me! Kakarrot too, if he was here... " he trailed off, then paused for a moment, a look  
of sheer lonelyness on his face. He shook it off and continued on the cape, " Kakarrot, " he said  
, holding up the newly sown cape, " Prepare to meet your doom. "  
  
  
Vegeta proudly stood in front of the mirror in the downstairs closet in his new costume,  
which consisted of an old black training uniform of his that he had fassened to a large  
red cape; a big bright blue M on the uniform's chest. He adjusted the black mask he was wearing  
to cover his eyes and smiled, " Now THAT'S what I call a Superhero. Not some stupid  
helmet-wearing, antenne'd freak. " he snickered, " LOOK OUT KAKARROT! The "MASKED AVENGER" is  
back and there's nothing you can do to stop him! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA--*cough, cough*. Ugh, " he  
sniffled, " I've got to get those blasted allergies checked out. " he said, making a mental note  
to himself. Vegeta propped the crown from before back onto the throne and darted up the stairs,  
" HAHA! A-WAY! "  
  
  
" OH NO! IT'S THE SHARK! AHHHH!!! " the woman on the TV screamed with terror. Trunks  
tossed another handful of popcorn into his mouth. His eyes widened.  
" Look out behind you! Liz look out behind you before its too late! " the man shouted to  
the small girl in the ocean who was splashing about. Trunks clutched his popcorn bucket closer as  
the huge shark came out from behind the little girl & bit down. The little girl looked over her  
shoulder.  
" EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!! "  
" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! " Trunks screamed fearfully in unison with the TV.  
" What're you watching? " a familiar voice said from behind him.  
" Jaws 19. " Trunks replied, " This time, it's the Jaws's great-grandson's brother-in-law  
twice removed. And the shark STILL looks fake! "  
" Yeah, well, what do you want from the eight sequel. " Vegeta shrugged as Trunks glanced  
over at him.  
" It's still pretty good. " he said, turning back to the TV. Trunks froze and did a  
double-take on Vegeta, " You going to a costume party or somethin Toussan? "  
" Hmm? Oh! No. Actually this is my MASKED AVENGER costume! Hence the "M". " he pointed to  
the emblem on his uniform's chest.  
" You mean the Masked Moron. " Trunks mumbled to himself, dryly.  
" You say something? " Vegeta glared down at him.  
" Nothing, nothing at all. " Trunks laughed nervously.  
" Anyway, I, the MASKED AVENGER, plan to use my super-human strength to overthrow that  
Kako-spawn's belove-ed job of saving the city so that I can finally get what I deserve! "  
" A life? " Trunks suggested.  
" NO! " Vegeta snapped at him, then smiled, " The worship and adoration of the city's  
minnions! _I_ WILL BECOME THEIR RULER! Not that idiot with a bucket on his head. "  
" Umm, Toussan, I don't think you understand. " Trunks said, " Gohan isn't the RULER of  
Satin City, he's only its hero. They have a whole government with a mayor and a governer and  
a whole police force and-- "  
" --AND I shall instuct the minnions, after I have gained their affection, to build me  
a GIANT PLATFORM for me to place my royal throne upon! " Vegeta said, not paying attention.  
Trunks sweatdropped, " Throne...riiight. "  
" And so I have come to the reason I wanted to talk to you. Trunks, son, I was wondering.  
... "  
" Yes Toussan? " Trunks said, listening closely.  
" Would you like to be my sidekick? " he said, giving Trunks a cheesy smile.  
" Umm, no thanks. " Trunks chuckled nervously, " I like Gohan, I'd rather not plot  
against him. "  
" Fine! Be that way! " Vegeta huffed, turning his back towards Trunks, " Traitor! " he  
stuck his tongue out at him, " ...one more thing. "  
" Yeah? "  
" Be sure to tape the 6:00 news for me, when I get back from saving the day I want to  
hear how wonderful and needed and imporant I am. " he grinned.  
" Whatever you say Toussan. " Trunks said.  
" Good. And NOW for a dramatic exit that would put Kakarrot to shame! " Vegeta announced  
in his superhero-voice, " A-WAY! " he shouted, then flew upward.  
Trunks gasped, " AHH! TOUSSAN NO! NOT THROUGH THE-- "  
*CRASH*  
" --roof. "  
  
  
" Hmm, hmm, and hmm somemore. " Vegeta said, still using his superhero tone of voice as  
he flew over the city, " I have the costume, I have the strength, now all I need is some gigantic  
monstrocity to attack the city so that I, "THE MASKED AVENGER"; trademark; can save them. " he  
said to himself, then paused, overlooking the park, " Darnnit! Nothing! " he pouted, then lit  
up, " Hey...maybe I should make MY OWN disaster to save them from! " he said, forming a large  
ball of ki in his hand.  
" And what do you think YOU'RE DOING! " a tiny, yet familiar voice said on his right  
shoulder. He glanced to his right to see a small white figure, " Kakarrot?? "  
" Yup! I've been promoted to guardian angel and now I'm doing odd jobs for the big guy  
upstairs. You're concience is sick today so I'm filling in for him. " Goku smiled.  
" Hmm, I remember you a lot bigger. " Vegeta narrowed his eyes at Goku, " Are you SURE  
you're Kakarrot? "  
" Yeah. I can make myself bigger or smaller or thinner or fatter or-- "  
" Get to the point! "  
Goku grinned, " I'm here to save you from yourself! " he said, stretching out his angel  
wings & flying in front of Vegeta's face.  
" I don't NEED saving Bakarrot, not get out of my way! I have work to do! " Vegeta said,  
swatting at the tiny saiyajin. Goku fluttered away from Vegeta's hands & landed on his head.  
" But little buddy! You CAN'T! I mean, hurting people just so you can SAVE them! What  
kinda paradox of a crime is THAT! "  
" Para-what? " Vegeta raised an eyebrow.  
" Paradox. It's when you do something to get to the opposite of what you did...I think. "  
Goku said, scratching his head.  
" You're right Kakarrot, maybe I SHOULD do it the "nice" way. " Vegeta smirked.  
" REALLY? " Goku squealed, " Oh WOW! Veggie that's so KIND of you! " Goku said, clasping  
his hands together, " I guess I really got through to you huh! " he said, then yelped as Vegeta  
grabbed him.  
" Well Kakarrot, you guessed wrong! I'm NOT going to do the "kind and gentle" thing. " he  
cackled, then squeezed the tiny saiyajin with his hand.  
" ACK! VEGGIEEEE!!! " Goku cried in pain.  
" That's it, squeeze him tighter! Break his little bones! " an evil voice laughed from  
ontop of Vegeta's other shoulder. Vegeta glanced over at it.  
" AHH! FREEZER! " Vegeta shrieked, " Wuh, wuh, wuh, what're you doing here! " he said,  
frightened.  
" Oh, I'm subbing for you bad side. He's sick today as well. " Freezer said, the same  
tiny size as Goku, " Now go ahead, CRUSH HIM! "  
" NO LITTLE BUDDY DON'T! " Goku cried out as Vegeta felt his hand beginning to shake.  
" I...I... "  
" DO IT! "  
" STOP! "  
" DON'T LISTEN TO HIM! BREAK HIM! NOW! "  
" PLEASE LET GO OF ME VEGGIE I'M ONLY TRYING TO HELP YOU!!! "  
Vegeta loosed his grip on Goku, who fell out of his hand.  
" Atta boy Veggie! " Goku gave him a thumbs up as Vegeta smiled weakly at him. Goku  
turned to Freezer & cracked his knuckles, " NOW, what was that you were doin to my little buddy  
again? " he said in a serious voice as Freezer yelped in a high-pitched voice, then disappeared.  
Goku snorted at the spot Freezer had left from, " Better. " he nodded, then turned to Vegeta,  
" Isn't that better now Veggie! " he opened his eyes to see Vegeta was now gone, " Veggie?  
Veggie? Now where'd he go--AHH! " Goku gasped to see the park now on fire. He flew down towards  
the park, " VEGGIE!!! " he paused to see the "Masked Avenger" carrying the people out of the fire  
. Vegeta turned to the park, then used his chi to pull half of the water out of the lake & threw  
it at the fire, instantly putting it out.  
" Hoo-boy... " Goku sweatdropped as the large group of parkgoers appluaded Vegeta, who  
bowed, a huge satisfied grin on his face. Goku flew down to him.  
" Little buddy whadda you think you're doing, I just told you you shouldn't--WAH! "  
Vegeta swatted Goku away again just as a reporter ran up the the prince.  
" Ladies and gentlemen this masked man here has just saved hundreds of our citizens from  
a forest-fire! " the reporter said excitedly into the camera, " And not a SINGLE casualty!  
AMAZING! " he exclaimed, then shoved the microphone in front of Vegeta's face, " Sir, the public  
is eager to know, who are you! "  
" I'm--- "  
" --a big phonie. " Goku mumbled to himself, crossing his arms.  
" ---THE MASKED AVENGER! " Vegeta shouted in his hero-voice, " I'm here to save you. "  
" And you have! In all my years I've NEVER seen a rescue like THIS before! " the reporter  
said to the camera, " Masked Avenger, the means you used to put out the fire, how did you do it!"  
" Well, it was very simple actually, " Vegeta said, his ego now in full force from the  
attention, " My powers are limitless. I just used my chi to lift the water out and mentally  
forced it upon the flames. "  
" Are, are you saying that chi is REAL? " the reporter said, surprised.  
" Obviously. Would you care for a free demonstration? " Vegeta smirked, then formed a  
ball of ki in his hand, causing the group to gasp in amazement. He tossed it to one of the people  
in the crowd, who caught it and stared at the ball in astonishment. She dropped it to the ground  
& gasped as the ki blew a huge hole in the ground.  
" Ahhh... " the group walked over to the edge of the hole, staring into it in amazement.  
Vegeta, noticing that no one was paying any attention to him, stomped over to the group & tapped  
the reporter on the shoulder.  
" A-HEM! " he pretened to cough loudly, causing the reporter to look downward.  
" Is there something else you wanted to say-- " the reporter asked Vegeta, who grabbed  
the microphone out of his hand.  
" I have OTHER superpowers TOO you know! " Vegeta said, slightly annoyed.  
" Well, would you--- "  
" --show you all how truely strong I am? Gladly! " he grinned, finishing the sentence.  
Goku sat on one of the tree branches above the scene, shaking his head in disappointment,  
" What a ham. "  
" Alright, I want all of you peasants, err, people, to step back. I'd rather not hurt any  
of you while I'm powering up. " he said, motioning the group to take several steps back. Vegeta  
smirked, then went SSJ2. The crowd's jaws hung open, shocked, " I have just multiplyed my power  
20 times its usual strength, watch. " he said as he grabbed a nearby boulder & chucked it into  
the air, then caught it & spun it on his pointer finger like a basketball.  
" Ohhhhh... " the crowd awed, amazed. Then, one by one they started clapping and cheering  
him on. Vegeta chucked the boulder into the air for a second time, then flew up & kicked it,  
breaking it into miniscule pieces. He grinned down at the crowd.  
" Good day citizens, reporter, " he turned to the direction of the camera & gave a big  
goofy smile, " Cameraman; but I must be going. I have more cities to save and more giant monsters  
to blast into oblivion! A-WAY! " he shouted, then flew off.  
  
  
  
Vegeta kicked open the back door to Capsule Corp, a big smile on his face as he walked  
into the room, which didn't look very much different from the way he left it, aside from the fact  
that Goten was also now in the room with a big pie on his lap. Trunks was still sitting in front  
of the TV, only with an empty bag of popcorn this time.  
" I'M BACK! " Vegeta said happily.  
" Hi Uncle Veggie! " Goten said, then scooped another blob of pie out of the container  
with his hand & stuffed it in his mouth, " Mmm, pie... "  
" So? " Vegeta said to Trunks, " What did the peasants have to say about "The-- " Trunks  
hushed him, then went back to watching the TV. Vegeta glanced up to see that the news was one.  
" --Masked Avenger", seems to be the name that's been on everyone's lips this evening.  
After a daring rescue of more than 100 citizens from a forest fire, the masked man literarly  
put out the fire by using his chi to lift 2 tons of water out of a nearby pond and drench the  
fire! " the newscaster said as they played the footage of the "Masked Avenger" dumping the water  
ontop of the blazing trees. The camera zipped back to the newscaster. She smiled, " This must be  
one of the most interesting stories we've ever covered here at NOYB 40. As shown priviously,  
live, "The Masked Avenger" demonstrated his ablilities by balancing a gigantic rock on his finger  
and then smashing it with a mere kick of his foot, not to mention his strange power that changed  
his hair a bright yellow. Now that's a REAL hero. It looks like our current Superhero,  
The Great Saiyaman, has some tough compitition. And, by the looks of it, this guy is NOT a  
pushover. " she finished, " And now, here's Johnny Bravo with the weather report. "  
Trunks pressed the button on the remote, turning off the TV.  
" So, Toussan, what do ya think? " Trunks said, glancing up at Vegeta, who was still  
staring at the now blank TV screen, starry-eyed.  
" Did you hear THAT! I'm a HERO! AND I'M BETTER THAN THAT KAKO-SPAWN! " he laughed  
insanely.  
" But it didn't say anything about you being better than Goha-- "  
" OH SHUT UP! " Vegeta snapped at them, " THIS IS MY MOMENT DON'T RUIN IT FOR ME!! "  
he growled, then changed moods and started giggling, " HAHAHAHA! I'm important! I'm needed! I'm  
all-powerful AND I'm stronger than that stupid Kako-spawn! THIS IS THE GREATEST DAY OF MY LIFE! "  
he shouted, then skipped off to his room, whistling.  
" Oh God...Toussan's lost his mind. " Trunks groaned, smacking himself on the forehead.  
" Ooh! I think I found it! " Goten said, picking something up off the couch next to him.  
Trunks looked up, " Uhh, Goten, that's a sponge. "  
" ...I knew that. "  
  
  
  
" This is the worst day of my life... " Gohan mumbled as he stared at the TV screen; the  
reporter reviewing the Masked Avenger's rescue for the umpteeth time.  
" The Masked Avenger? " Chi-Chi said as she walked by the TV, " Another Superhero in your  
town? Is he a friend of yours Gohan? " she asked as Gohan groaned.  
" No Mom, that's Vegeta! " he pointed to the screen.  
" What?! You're kidding! " she said, staring at the TV. Chi-Chi squinted her eyes, then  
gasped, " Oh my God, it IS him! Why is he wearing that strange outfit? It looks like a child  
sowed it! "  
" I think he did it himself. " Gohan said flatly. Chi-Chi looked at her son, conserned.  
" What's the matter? "  
Gohan sighed, " I think he's just dubbed me Kakarrot the 2nd. "  
" Hmm? "  
" If you haven't noticed, he's been messing up my name and keeps calling me Kakarrot,  
even though he knows I'm not him and Dad's dead. Either its just his old age creeping up on him  
or he misses Goku so much he's pretending that I'm him just to soothe that cranky temperment of  
his. " Gohan grumbled.  
" Well, it is an easy mistake to make-- " Chi-Chi said, gesturing towards him, " I mean,  
the voice, and the height, and, well, "  
" --Other than the haircut and the abnormally high I.Q. I'm a dead ringer for him. "  
Gohan finished, " But that's no reason for him to do this! He's treating me just like he treated  
the REAL "Kakarrot". I could bet a million dollars that the first, and maybe the ONLY reason he's  
out there dressed up as a superhero and saving people is to become better than ME at it! " he  
shook his head, " I don't know how Dad could stand him! I know he thought it was funny or cute or  
something to have him trying to imitate and defeat him, but to me...it's just ANNOYING! "  
" He's not doing anything wrong though, is he? " Chi-Chi asked.  
" Well... " Gohan shifted uncomfortably, " ...no. "  
" Then there's nothing you can do to stop him. " Chi-Chi shrugged, " I think it's nice  
that he's decided to do something to help others instead of feed that ego of his. "  
" But he's doing BOTH! " Gohan said, " Everytime one of those people applued him or cheer  
him it just makes his ego BIGGER! The only thing I can do now is wait for him to slip up so I can  
stop him permanently. The only question is...when? "  
  
  
  
" AHAHAHAHAHAHA! BOW TO YOUR KING, KAKARROT! " Vegeta laughed, back downstairs in his  
'Throne' room. He sat ontop of his throne, a crown on his head and a large robe around his  
shoulders in addition to his regular training clothes. The prince pointed his homemade, golden  
plastic staff at the small figure before him...a stuffed toy Goku. He snickered, " What's that  
you say peasant-slave? Why yes, I AM the most powerful saiyajin in the universe. Thank you for  
recognizing my importantness Kakarrot. Yes yes, I know, you're right, you AREN'T worthy to  
breathe the same air as the great saiyajin no ou! " he continued his coversation with the plush  
toy, " In fact, you're not worthy to grace the same floor. " he held out his staff & used it to  
pick up the toy, then leaned the staff towards him, causing the toy to slide down onto his lap.  
" You really are lucky you know, to have someone as wonderful and perfect as ME to rule  
over you. Not just anybody would take you in as their peasant-slave you know. " he smiled at the  
toy, who sat there, unable to respond. Vegeta picked up the toy & hugged it, then whispered  
quietly, " Yes, I understand how much you need me around Kaka-chan, and if you promise to  
obey me and never try to rebel against your King, I promise I'll keep you safe forever. "  
" ... "  
" Awwwww, I knew you'd agree! " he squeezed the doll tighter.  
" Whoa...what a room! "  
Vegeta looked up at a tall figure who was curiously investigating his throne room. His  
jaw dropped to the ground as he instantly recognized the person, who turned in Vegeta's  
direction, a big goofy smile on its face.  
" KAKARROT?! "  
*************************************************************************************************  
4:30 PM 9/22/01  
END OF PART 1!  
Chuquita: *Whew*! With school in session its taking longer & longer for me to get time to type  
this stuff.  
Vegeta: (sarcastically) It only took 4 days genius.  
Chuquita: Oh you shutup! I write in shifts, it'd be insane for me to do the entire thing all in  
one sitting!  
Gohan: (pulls a calculator out of his backpocket) Actually, if you calculate the average wpm and  
factor in how much of an outline you have before you start it--  
(Veggie & Chuquita glare at him)  
Gohan: (sweatdrops) ...oh-kay.  
Chuquita: Don't worry, it's not your fault, you're new to the Corner, I'll let it slide.  
Vegeta: (grins) Next time you do that I'll beat you up!  
Gohan: (mumbles to himself) You couldn't beat eggs.  
Vegeta: (enraged) WHAT!  
Gohan: (quickly slaps his hands over his mouth) (muffled) Nofhingh!  
Chuquita: (to audiance) See ya next time for the second part of the clash between the  
environmental, [points to Gohan] and the mental, [points to Vegeta] This is your host Chuquita,  
c-u-later! :) 


	2. Part 2

5:45 PM 9/22/01  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
Quote of the Week: From "Garfield"  
Jon: Belinda Gilzone...I had a mad crush on her.  
Jon: She was head cheerleader. [turns to Garfield] Ever had an entire pompom shoved  
up your nose?  
Garfield: Let me think....no.  
  
Chuey's Corner:  
Chuquita: [whistling along to the ending song from Mario Land 2. Pauses, then glances  
over at audiance & blushes] (embrassed) Heh-heh. Hi! Welcome to Part 2 of "The Masked  
Avenger Rides Again!"  
Vegeta: (saracasm) Whoop-dee-doo.  
Chuquita: Oh you shut up or I'll pull you out of the fic and give your part to somebody  
who deserves it! Like--  
Vegeta: (glares at her) DON'T say it...  
Chuquita: --"Kakarrot"  
Vegeta: (smirks) You wouldn't dare.  
Chuquita: [pulls out her now trademarked "Big Book of Author Spells"] Oh wouldn't I?  
Vegeta: (mumbles) Haven't seen that thing in a while...  
Gohan: [taps Vegeta on the shoulder] What IS that thing?  
Vegeta: Don't ask.  
Chuquita: [flipping through the pages of her "Big Book of Author Spells] Now let's see, which  
one shall I use on you for that particular sarcastic remark...hmm.  
Goku: [teleports into the room & points to one of the spells] OOH! THIS ONE!  
Vegeta: ACK! WHERE'D KAKARROT COME FROM!  
Goku: (shakes his head) Veggie! You should know that by now! Didn't your Mommy ever teach you  
about the birds and the bees!  
Vegeta: I DIDN'T MEAN HOW YOU WERE BORN YOU IDIOT! I MEANT WHY ARE YOU HERE!  
Goku: Umm...I dunno! (grins)  
[Chuquita & Gohan sweatdrop]  
Chuquita: Oh brother...[picks up the "B.B.O.A.S" again] Now, which one did you say I should use,  
Son-San?  
Goku: This one. [points to one of the lines]  
Chuquita: (a smile slowly creeps across her face) Say....I never noticed THAT one!  
Vegeta: (nervous) Whadda ya mean, "THAT one"?  
Chuquita: #984, the "Tattletale" spell.  
Vegeta: What's that?  
Chuquita: A spell that forces you to tell the truth for an entire 24 hours. For example say  
if I were to ask you if that was your natural hair color, you would be unable to lie and the  
spell would force you to blurt out the truth! (grins evilly at Veggie) Doesn't that sound like  
fun?  
Vegeta: [glances over at a dazed Goku, who's tongue is hanging out the side of his mouth]  
[glances back at Chuquita] (frightened) NO!  
Chuquita: (happily) Yes it is then! [zaps Veggie, who instantly covers his mouth with his hands]  
Quick, Veggie! Tell me who's your best, [smirks in Goku's direction] buddy?  
Vegeta: (bites his tongue) I..I..KAKA-CHAN IS!  
Goku: (grins excitedly) REALLY little buddy?  
Vegeta: (hangs his head) Yes.  
Goku: [jumps onto Veggie & hugs him] AWWWWWWWwWWWwwwWWWWwwWWW! Veggie loves me!  
Vegeta: ...!  
Chuquita: (snickering) DO you love "Kaka-Chan", Veggie?  
Vegeta: (growls) YOU SHUTUP!  
Chuquita: I guess we'll just have to wait till after the show. (to audiance) Here's Part 2  
everybody!  
  
Summary: And once again the day is saved..by who? After watching Gohan's many superhero antics on  
the news, Veggie decides it's time to break out his old "Masked Avenger" costume and hog some of  
the glory for himself--and surprisingly ends up saving the day even better than Gohan has. After  
much gloating and boasting, Gohan snaps and Vegeta decides to put an end to the compitition with  
a contest; the first one to perform the biggest superhero feat gets the town and the loser must  
give-up crimefighting for good! Who will win? Who knows...  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
" AHH! " Vegeta shrieked at Goku, who was standing across the room from him.  
" AHH! " Goku shrieked back.  
" AHH! "  
" AHH! "  
" AHH! "  
" AHH! "  
" A--hey Veggie, what're we "AHH"ing about anyway? " Goku asked, curious.  
" YOU! YOU'RE DEAD! " Vegeta cried, pointing his shaking finger at him.  
" I already explained that too you, I'm an angel now. I'm doing odd jobs to get enough  
credit for some free days. " Goku sighed.  
" You mean that whole mini-Kakarrot concience thing...I didn't dream that? "  
" Now how could you dream that, YOU WERE AWAKE! "  
" Well, I either assumed it was that or I must've enhaled some of those toxic fumes  
from the nuclear power plant on my way over here. " Vegeta said, pointing out the window.  
" Nope! I'm real! "  
" So...you're here to play concience with me again? "  
" Hmm? OH! No, he got better. " Goku said as Vegeta's concience appeared above him, a  
miniture version of himself in an angel costume.  
" Welcome back butterball. " the concience smirked, then disappeared.  
" He never liked me...at least not since I mailed him to Aruba for making me be nice  
to YOU. " Vegeta stuck out his tongue.  
" So, ya wanna know what I'm doing now? " Goku said excitedly.  
" No. "  
" Come on! It's REALLLLY cool! Much cooler than the last job! " he said in a sing-song  
voice.  
" No. "  
" I'll give ya a hint. It has to do with FISHHHHHHH... "  
" ... "  
" ... "  
" In that case I don't want to even know. " Vegeta grumbled.  
" Awww, Veggie! Hey! I'll give ya a lifeline, how about that! " Goku said, then snapped  
his fingers as they instantly appeared in the two chairs in the "Who Wants to Be a Millonaire"  
studio, " So what'll it be! Phone-a-friend? Ask-the-audiance? 50/50? "  
" How about Send-me-back-home. " Vegeta glared at Goku, who quickly pulled a little  
blue card out of his pocket.  
" Oh-key do-key! Here's the choices! "  
" Oh joy. " Vegeta remarked sarcastically.  
" Son Goku's new part time job having do with fish IS: A) Aquatic swimming instructor,  
B) A fish Superhero, C) A sushi-chef, or D) Mackerel massage therapist! "  
Vegeta rolled his eyes, " HOW ABOUT E) I DON'T CARE! " he screamed, then blinked to see  
they had reappeared back in Vegeta's 'throne room'; Goku sniffling.  
" Fine, be that way, I don't care. " Goku rubbed his nose, disappointed, " I'm leaving. "  
he cried sadly.  
" Yes Kakarrot, thanks for the guilt, now get outta here. " Vegeta pointed towards the  
door as Goku sluggishly waddled off towards it, then paused.  
" OH! WAIT! " he pounded one of his fists ontop of the other, " I forgot. You weren't  
supposed to see me just now. " he grinned, then put his pointer finger in front of Vegeta's face,  
" Now watch very closely Veggie! " Goku instructed, then gave him a small smile. Vegeta watched  
him quietly for a few seconds, then shrieked and fell back as two humongous, beautiful white  
wings burst out of his back. He pulled some sparkily dust off one of them & held it tight in a  
fist, " I gotta knock you out for a little while oh-kay Vedge-head? " he said happily as Vegeta  
sat there in front of him, baffled.  
" You..you..I GOTTA BE DREAMING THIS! " Vegeta screamed at Goku, " YOU'RE NOT HERE! AND  
YOU DON'T HAVE..HAVE...THOSE _THINGS_!!! " he said, pointing at Goku's wings.  
" Yes I do silly! They have hypnotic powers too, wanna see? " he said as he flapped them  
once; Vegeta now staring at them like a confused drooling idiot, " Hey, that worked faster than  
I thought. " Goku said to himself, impressed, then tossed the dust into the air & disappeared,  
" Bye-bye little buddy! CYA later! "  
  
  
  
" And he's been sitting here like this for at least 3 hours now! " Goten explained to  
Trunks as they examined Vegeta, who was still in the same spot in  
hypnotized-confused-drooling-idiot mode.  
" Whoa. Bizzare. " Trunks said, surprised, then grinned impishly, " Let's poke him. "  
" Why? " Goten asked.  
" It's an ancient gypsy trick, I saw it on an infomercial. To test if somebody is still  
alive you grab a rod. " he looked around the room, then picked up Vegeta's scepter, " And you  
poke um! "  
" Poke um? Poke um where? " Goten exclaimed.  
" I'm glad you asked that question Goten. " Trunks smirked, then pulled the rod back like  
he was playing pool, " Now watch and learn my friend. " he said, then thrust the rod forward...  
and hitting Vegeta in the croch. Vegeta screamed out in pain and fell down sideways, whimpering  
like a little girl.  
" Trunks... " he growled in a squeaky voice as he grabbed his son by the collar & pulled  
him down, " WHAT do you think...you're...doing! "  
" Uh, uh-- " Trunks gulped as Vegeta went SSJ2.  
" Whuh, what'll we do NOW! " Goten said nervously.  
" Another ancient gypsy trick buddy. " Trunks bravely re-assured him, " It's called...  
RUNNING AWAY!!! " he screamed as the boys did just that, leaving Vegeta on his side on the floor  
of the throne room, his privates still throbbing with pain. He glanced up the stairs.  
" Boys? Boys? " he said, still in the squeaky voice, " A little help...maybe...please? "  
  
  
  
" WOW! I can't believe it! " Gohan said happily as he walked through the front doors of  
his school, " I haven't seen Vegeta in his 'superhero' get-up the whole DAY! Maybe he decided to  
give up... " he smiled, then sweatdropped, " Vegeta "give up", yeah right, and Dad's gone on a  
diet. Like that's what happened. " he joked to himself, then opened the door to his classroom  
only to see the class's eyes glued to a TV at the front of the room.  
" Blah blah blah, blah blah blah blah blah! " the newscaster seemed to be saying as  
Gohan peeked around the corner of the TV and gasped.  
" OH NO!...IT CAN'T BE... " he said, shocked.  
" If it weren't for the Masked Avenger averting the two trains from colliding, our fair  
city would've had a MAJOR disaster on its hands! " the newscaster reported as in the small  
in-screen to the upper-right the Masked Avenger could be shown holding up the two trains in  
mid-air, " ISN'T THAT AMAZING FOLKS! " the other newscaster said, amazed as Vegeta started  
juggling the two trains, " LOOK AT HIM GO! "  
" I CAN'T BELIEVE HIM! He's putting all those passangers in danger! " Gohan said in his  
superhero voice, then looked up to see the rest of the class staring at him oddly. He laughed  
nervously.  
Vegeta set down the two trains on differnet tracks as they went on their way.  
" And THANK YOU Masked Avenger, I'd have to say, if you didn't count Hercule, the Masked  
Avenger HAS to be THE strongest superhero our city has ever had the pleasure of hosting. " the  
main newscaster said, " And now onto the other news... "  
" ERRRRRRRRRRRRRrRRRrrRRrRRrrrrRRR... " Gohan growled, " VEGETA!!! " he screamed at the  
TV at the top of his lungs, " IT'S NOT RIGHT! IT'S CRAZY! IT'S BIZZARE! IT'S DOWNRIGHT WEIRD!!! "  
he waved his arms about in the air, " WHY IS HE DOING THIS TO ME! WHY HAS HE BECOME SO BENT ON  
BECOMING BETTER AT CRIMEFIGHTING THAN ME JUST BECAUSE I HAPPEN TO BE "Kakarrot's" SON! IF I WAS  
ANYBODY ELSE'S HE COULD CARE LESS! I DON'T WANT TO PICK A FIGHT WITH HIM! HE'S A MENTAL CASE! "  
he screamed, " IT DOESN'T MATTER WHO'S STRONGER! " Gohan picked up his backpack, put it on, &  
headed for the door.  
" Where are you going? " the instructor asked him.  
" I'm calling home, sick! " Gohan said in disqust as he left the room.  
  
  
  
" Ugh...I hate to leave school but if I had to watch those newscasters praise Vegeta one  
more time I was gonna puke. " Gohan said to himself as he walked down the streets of the city,  
then watched as a little girl skipped by him, wearing a "Masked Avenger" t-shirt. Gohan froze,  
then whipped around.  
" WHAT'S _THAT_! " he gasped at the shirt. The little girl smiled.  
" It's my "Masked Avenger" shirt, he's my hero! " she said happily, " He saved my brother  
from that forest fire the other day! Isn't he the coolest! "  
" "Coolest"....right. " Gohan said, " Umm, little girl, out of curiousity, where'd you  
get the shirt? "  
" There! " she smiled, pointing to the Satin City gift shop, filled with tons of "Masked  
Avenger" memorabilia.  
Gohan zipped over in front of the store & peered in through the window, " THEY MADE HIM  
AN ACTION FIGURE! THEY NEVER MADE ANY ACTION FIGURES OF ME! "  
" That's because you're not a superhero silly! " the little girl giggled.  
" Oh yeah! Well, " he looked around, then whispered, " keep this a secret, but I'm the  
Great Saiyaman. " he smirked, then paused for a reaction. The girl stared at him blankly.  
" Who? " she said, confused. Gohan's jaw hung open.  
" WHADDA YOU MEAN "who"! SURELY YOU'VE HEARD OF THE GREAT SAIYAMAN! YOU KNOW! DEFENDER  
OF TRUTH AND JUSTICE! THE HERO OF THIS CITY! "  
The little girl shook her head.  
" COME ON! THEY MADE A MOVIE OUT OF ME! THEY RE-NAMED A STREET AFTER ME! LOOK! " he said,  
then grabbed her by the wrist and ran over to the street corner to a sign. Gohan screeched to a  
halt in front of it, shocked, " I...I can't believe it! " he stared at the street-sign, which now  
read "Masked Avenger" Road, " THIS STREET IS SUPPOSED TO BE CALLED SAIYAMAN DRIVE! "  
" They re-named it yesterday! " the little girl said, " They had a big ceremony and  
everything! The Masked Avenger even cut the red-ribbon for the opening of the new gift shop! "  
she said, pointing to the store across the street.  
" He did it...he actually did it. Vegeta's beaten me. " Gohan said in a faraway voice,  
" He's become the better superhero. He doesn't have a job, and, and I guess if he was doing it  
instead I'd have more time for my homework...maybe I should just concede to him so he can become  
the new offical town superhero....there's no use now. "  
" HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT! " a voice said from behind him. Gohan turned around to see Videl,  
" YOU'RE GOING TO GIVE IN JUST LIKE THAT BECAUSE OF SOME NEW GUY!! "  
" He's not just some new guy, " Gohan explained, " His real name's Vegeta, he's a "buddy"  
of my Dad's. He's got some kind of obsessive-compulsive disorder, all he's interested in is  
becoming better than my Dad and everyone else blood-related to my Dad; namely me & my little  
brother. " he said, " Since Dad died, he's gotten a lot worse. He's even been calling me Kakarrot  
lately just out of habit. "  
" Kakarrot? Who's Kakarrot? "  
" And, unlike other things he's tried in the past to "surpass Kakarrot", this one is  
actually helping people--saving lives and...he's just a much better hero than I am. He deserves  
the town. " Gohan hung his head.  
" Oh PLEASE! Come ON Gohan! Stop feeling so sorry for yourself! " Videl yelled at him,  
" Just because he does things in a sleeker, suaver, faster, more sophisticated style doesn't make  
him any better a hero than you! "  
" Gee, thanks Videl, I feel a LOT better now. " Gohan said sarcastically.  
" Uhm, oh-kay, maybe that wasn't the best choice of words. " Videl said, " But you have  
stuff that that even the "Masked Avenger" doesn't have. "  
" Like what? " Gohan said flatly.  
" Well, you have a helmet with antenee on it...and, uhm, your own theme song and those  
little, cheerleader moves you do along with it and... " she trailed off.  
" He is cooler than me, isn't he. "  
" Well, yes. " Videl said, " But who cares! Just because he has a street named after him  
and a whole line of clothing and a bunch of toys made in his likeness doesn't make him more of  
a hero than you. "  
" It did wonders for your Dad. " Gohan sighed.  
" Actually, he's pretty ticked off about the "Masked Avenger" as you are. He hardly gets  
on the news anymore. " Videl said, " The news about the "Masked Avenger" is spreading around the  
country like a disease!....and everybody loves him. They're even talking about a movie deal &  
building a whole town in his name! "  
" I CAN'T LET THEM DO THAT! " Gohan shouted out of nowhere, " VEGETA HAS THE BIGGEST EGO  
ON THE ENTIRE PLANET! CAN YOU IMAGINE WHAT HE WOULD DO IF EVERYBODY STARTED PRAISING HIM AND  
BOWING AT HIS FEET AND NAMING PLACES AFTER HIM! HE'D TAKE OVER THE PLANET THAT'S WHAT HE'D DO!  
WE'D ALL BE HIS SLAVES AND HE'D ORDER US AROUND ALL DAY! WELL I'M NOT GOING TO LET THAT HAPPEN! "  
he announced in his Saiyaman voice, then put his superhero costume on, " I'M GOING TO STOP HIM  
IN HIS TRACKS RIGHT NOW! " he said, then flew off, leaving Videl standing in the middle of the  
sidewalk.  
" BUT GOHAN! WHO IS VEGETA ANYWAY! "  
  
  
  
" Ahhh, how wonderful it is to be ME. " Vegeta sighed happily as he kicked open the front  
door to Capsule Corp & walked inside, " Sometimes I wish I could be someone else just so I could  
have the pleasure of knowing ME. " he grinned, his ego swelling like a grapefruit. He walked into  
the living room, where Goten & Trunks were playing video games. At the sight of Vegeta, Trunks  
gulped, then nudged Goten, who just continued playing his game.  
" Greetings peasants, your King has returned. " Vegeta smiled contently.  
" I thought you were a prince. " Trunks said, raising an eyebrow. Vegeta glared at him.  
" And "I" thought you were the one who punched my inerds with a staff and ran off! " his  
snapped at him. Trunks laughed nervously, then quickly turned back to the video game to see he  
had just lost.  
Goten grinned widely at him, " I WON! I WON! " he said in a sing-song voice, " Hey Uncle  
Veggie, I won! "  
" Good for you Kakarrot. " Vegeta said dryly then went past them into the kitchen.  
" Kaka-who? " Goten said, glancing over at Trunks, baffled. Trunks shrugged, equally  
confused.  
Vegeta opened the door to the fridge & grabbed a Pepsi out of it. Then, he started to  
open the can.  
" *RING*RING*RING*! "  
" AHH! " Vegeta shrieked, dropping the can to the ground, which leaked all over the floor  
. Vegeta whimpered at the loss of his drink, then growled at the door and stomped over to it. He  
flung it open to reveal a very angry Gohan standing in front of him.  
" Whadda you want Kakarrot! " he said, putting his hands on his hips.  
Goten glanced over at them, still very confused, " Kakarrot? But, I thought I was--- "  
" My NAME is GOHAN. Or are you just having a senior moment and experiancing some memory  
lapses, huh? " Gohan said, ticked off.  
" Listen, either tell me why you're here, or leave. I only have 15 minutes of celebrating  
time before I have to go back and cut the ribbon on another mini-mall, got it! " Vegeta said,  
glancing down at his watch.  
" THAT'S what I mean! " Gohan exclaimed, " VEGETA YOU'VE PRACTICALLY TAKEN OVER THE  
ENTIRE CITY AND YOU HAVEN'T EVEN BLOWN ANYTHING UP! THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG WITH YOU! "  
" Say, when you put it that way...I HAVE haven't I! " Vegeta grinned, " Wow. Even  
Kakarrot doesn't have his own city.... " he mused.  
" Oh brother... " Gohan groaned.  
" Heh-heh-heh, yes, just think, today I'll rule the city, then the planet, then the  
entire UNIVERSE! HAHA! " Vegeta laughed maniaclly.  
" That's EXACTLY what I wanted to talk to you about. " Gohan said as-a-matter-of-factly,  
" I want to know why YOU, of all people, decided he's start saving people and playing superhero  
when he KNEW that the city he was using as a host already HAD its own superhero. "  
" Simple, to show Kakarrot that I am, obviously, the better-suited of the two of us to  
protect the city. " Vegeta said cooly.  
Gohan looked at him like he had sprouted a third eye, " ...are you CRAZY! "Kakarrot"  
ISN'T HERE! HE'S DEAD! HE'S GONE! HE'S-- "  
" --right in front of me. " Vegeta nodded as Gohan glanced over to his right to face a  
mirror. He paled, noticing how strikingly similar he looked compared to his father, " He's also  
behind me. " Vegeta pointed to Goten, who was standing in back of Vegeta, eating a bag of  
fish-chips.  
" OOHHHHH! LISTEN YOU! " Gohan poked Vegeta in the chest, " WE'RE GOING TO SETTLE THIS  
RIGHT NOW! YOU AND ME! OUTSIDE! NOW! "  
" YOU want to fight ME? In front of all my loyal and loving peasants? " Vegeta said,  
intreged, " Who do think they'll cheer for hmm? " he remarked.  
::He's right, I'd just be making his ego bigger if I did that:: Gohan thought, ::but what  
else can I do! I have to stop him in his tracks, but how?:: " Hmm, what would Dad do in this  
situation? "  
" Probably eat. " Vegeta said sarcastically, then smiled, reminicing, " Yeah, he'd be  
sittin in the kitchen stuffing his face with food he got out of my refridgerator and then I'd go  
in there and SLUG HIM ACROSS THE FACE! *sigh*, I kinda miss that stupid happy look on his face...  
and the way he'd call me his little buddy and how he'd try so hard to cheer me up even when I  
didn't want him too, and how he'd always greet me with his disqusting kako-germ-filled hugs... "  
he said, putting his arms around each other. He sighed happily, " Mmm..Kaka-chan....oh-kay,  
that's enough of that, now step outside so I can kick your butt. " Vegeta said, pointing out the  
door.  
" Oh NO. NO NO NO NO NO. I've changed my mind! " Gohan said sternly.  
" Ooh, whatsa matter Kakarrot? Are ya scared? " Vegeta said, grinning widely.  
" I'm GOHAN! "  
" ...right, Gohan, right. Sorry. So, "Gohan", are ya scared? "  
" NO! I've decided that fighting you isn't going to stop you. So I propose a contest.  
The first one who can prevent the most problems and save the most people within the next 24 hours  
gets to keep his job protecting the city and the other must turn in his costume and never fight  
crime again! "  
" ...so all I have to do is stop the biggest catastrophy? "  
" Well...yes. " Gohan nodded. Vegeta held his hand out towards him.  
" Kakarrot, you have yourself a deal. "  
*************************************************************************************************  
7:21 PM 9/27/01  
Chuquita: END OF PART 2! [glances over at Goku, who's still hugging Veggie]  
Goku: (sing-song voice) Say it!  
Vegeta: NO!  
Goku: (sing-song) Say it!  
Vegeta: NO!  
Goku: (sing-song) Say it!  
Chuquita: What're you doing now?  
Goku: Veggie won't say he loves me.  
Chuquita: That's cuz you're doing it wrong. You have to ASK him. Not order him to.  
Vegeta: (smirks) That's right, nobody orders around the GREAT AND POWERFUL--  
Chuquita: "--saiyajin no ouji", yeah yeah, we've heard it a million times already. (to Goku)  
Quick! Son-San! Ask him!  
Goku: (innocently) Veggie do you love me?  
Vegeta: (opens his mouth, then covers it with his hands & runs out of the room. Steps back in a  
moment later, breathing heavily) *Whew*!  
Chuquita: (to Goku) Would you like it if me & Gohan held him down this time?  
Goku: K!  
Vegeta: WHAT?!  
Chuquita: Oh come on Veggie, (snickers) we all know you want to say it.  
Vegeta: (growls at her) Bite your tongue!  
Goku: Are you mad at Chu-sama Veggie?  
Vegeta: YES I'M MAD AT HER BECAUSE SHE'S TRYING TO MAKE ME TELL YOU THAT I LIKE YOU SO YOU'LL  
SQUEEZE MY BRAINS OUT AND THEY'LL FLY ALL OVER THE FLOOR AND MAKE A MESS AND I'LL HAVE TO CLEAN  
IT UP!  
Chuquita: (confused) What's he talking about?  
Gohan: How should I know.  
Goku: [to Vegeta, who's not paying attention & still yelling at the top of his lungs] Veggie, do  
you love me?  
Vegeta: (snapping at him) YES, VERY MUCH! NOW GO AWAY!....(deep in thought) Now where the heck  
was I?  
Goku: (with a big grin on his face) AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW....that's really nice of you little  
buddy!  
Vegeta: [glances over at him] What?  
Goku: You just told me ya loved me very much!  
Vegeta: (turns bright red) I DID NOT!  
Chuquita: [points upwards a couple of lines]  
Vegeta: [looking up at the text] ....oh crap! [slaps himself on the forehead] (shivers) Oh no...  
umm, Kakarrot? [turns around to see Goku just standing there] ...?  
Goku: What?  
Vegeta: Aren't you going to do anything to me? You know, attack me with your nasty kako-germs or  
something.  
Goku: No, I was just wondering, that's all.  
Vegeta: Oh...I'm slightly disappointed in you Kakarrot.  
Goku: (grins) You mean you want a hug?  
Vegeta: Yes. I, mean, no! I mean...  
Goku: OHKAY! [hugs him]  
Vegeta: (in disqust) OHHHHhhhh....  
Chuquita: Cya later for Part 3! Bye! 


	3. Part 3--and the winner is?....

6:30 PM 9/28/01  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
Quote of the Week: -From "The Brak Show"  
Thundercles: (singing) Three hams will fill him, three hams will fill him, why  
don't you feed him--three hams!  
  
Chuey's Corner:  
Chuquita: Hi! Welcome to Part 3  
Gohan: The last chapter of this story.  
Chuquita: During the end of the last "Corner", I used my tradmark "Big Book of  
Author Spells" to put a truth spell on Veggie so he'd be forced to tell the truth for  
an entire 24 hours!  
Goku: [hugging Veggie] And guess what! Veggie told me I'm his best buddy and that he loves  
me---  
Vegeta: I SAID "LIKE"! NOT "LOVE"!  
Goku: [not paying attention] And that he's not a natural brunette and that sometimes he likes  
to pretend that he's the ruler of the universe and he has little figurines that he pretends are  
peasants but he's blasted them so many times they all look like little smokey mounds of plastic.  
Vegeta: (hisses) Will you shut up!  
Goku: And he thinks I'm a cutie! (grins stupidly)  
Vegeta: (at a loss for words) I--  
Audiance: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW...  
Goku: And that I have pretty eyes!  
Audiance: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW...  
Goku: AND that I--  
Vegeta: [slaps his hand over Goku's mouth] SHADDUP!! [turns to audiance, laughing nervously]  
Don't listen to Bakarrot, he has no idea what he's saying! Why, he doesn't understand half the  
words that come out of his third-class mouth.  
Chuquita: (w/an evil smirk on her face) Oh I think he does, Mr. "Pretty Eyes"  
Vegeta: [takes his hand off of Goku's mouth] (angry) I SHOULD SLUG YOU!!  
Goku: (to audiance) And his toenails are painted pi--  
Vegeta: [slaps his hand back over Goku's mouth] (glares at Chuquita) You know I'm starting to  
wonder which one of us you REALLY put that truth spell on.  
Gohan: (curiously) Are your toenails really painted pink, Vedge?  
Vegeta: (embarassed) It was little Bura's idea. I had NOTHING to do with it; if that's what  
you're insinuating.  
Chuquita: (slyly) Sure you didn't Veggie.  
Vegeta: YOU PUT THE STUPID SPELL ON ME REMEMBER! I CAN'T LIE!  
Chuquita: ...oh yeah! (grins) Silly me.  
Gohan: And now, part 3  
  
Summary: And once again the day is saved..by who? After watching Gohan's many superhero antics on  
the news, Veggie decides it's time to break out his old "Masked Avenger" costume and hog some of  
the glory for himself--and surprisingly ends up saving the day even better than Gohan has. After  
much gloating and boasting, Gohan snaps and Vegeta decides to put an end to the compitition with  
a contest; the first one to perform the biggest superhero feat gets the town and the loser must  
give-up crimefighting for good! Who will win? Who knows...  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
" *Slurp*, I can't let him win this, *slurp*, I've got to keep an eye on his every move,  
*slurp*, oh man, this is insane! "  
" Gohan, what are you doing? " Goten asked his brother as he waddled into the kitchen,  
" It's 12:30 in the morning we're supposed to be sleeping. " he yawned.  
" *slurp*, can't sleep now Goten, *slurp*, gotta stay awake, *slurp*, gotta get a head  
start tommorow so I can, *slurp*, save the planet. " Gohan said, glancing around at the small  
boy; Gohan's eyes bloodshot.  
" What are you drinking--GASP! COFFEE! " Goten yelped, pointing at the mug in Gohan's  
hands, " You know Mom doesn't allow us to drink coffee! " he looked over the kitchen table, which  
was filled with empty coffee mugs.  
" You don't understand Goten, *slurp*, I have to, I have to stay awake. I can't sleep  
late or I might wake up to find out Vegeta's already taken over the world! "  
" You mean Uncle Veggie? " Goten asked curiously, " Why would he want to do something  
like that? "  
" Because he's a kook, Goten. *slurp*, he's helplessly obsessed with becoming better than  
'Kakarrot'. " Gohan said, sliding his now empty mug across the table.  
" Who's Kakarrot, Gohan? "  
" That's your "Uncle Veggie's" pet name for our dad. Our dad who's been DEAD for 7  
years! " he pounded his fist on the table.  
" But he's already better than 'Kakarrot', isn't he? " Goten said innocently as Gohan  
gave him a shocked look.  
" WHAT!? "  
" I mean, at least he isn't dead too, right? "  
" ... "  
" ... "  
" Yeah, well, "Uncle Veggie"'s mind got a little wacky after "Kakarrot" died, and that's  
why I can't let him gain power over the town. " Gohan said, his hand now shaking from all the  
caffeine flowing through his body.  
" Is that why Uncle Veggie made his downstairs closet into a throne room? "  
" Throne room? Goten? " Gohan looked down at him.  
Goten smiled, " Me-n-Trunks go down there all the time. He has a throne and a crown &  
this big fuzzy red-n-white robe that I like to play parachute with! "  
" ... " Gohan stared at him, then hung his head & moaned, " Oh my God I can't believe  
he's doing this! "  
" And he has this weird dart board on the wall with this guy's picture on it who looks  
just like me. " Goten added as Gohan paused.  
" A..dart board...with a picture of someone who looks like you on it? " he murmured.  
" Yeah, that's what I said. "  
" Umm, this person, the one in the picture, doesn't happen to look, oh, say, about 25  
years older than you? "  
" Yes. Only he has a big dart in the middle of his forehead! " Goten pointed to his own  
forehead. Gohan narrowed his eyes, then stood up, his hands clenched on the table.  
" THAT'S IT! BEING JEALOUS OF ME I CAN UNDERSTAND! CALLING ME "KAKARROT" I CAN UNDERSTAND  
! BUT MAKING A PICTURE OF TOUSSAN INTO A _DARTBOARD_....HOW DARE HE!!! " Gohan went SSJ2,  
" Goten! " he ordered, " Get my Saiyaman watch, I'm going out on superhero patrol NOW! "  
" But Gohan shouldn't you sleep first? "  
" I don't need sleep, I had coffee. Mom drinks coffee all the time and she's oh-kay! "  
Gohan exclaimed, his body shaking.  
" Well...alright. " Goten shrugged, then left the room & returned with the watch. He  
handed it to Gohan, who strapped it on & pressed the button, causing his superhero suit to  
instantly appear on him.  
" Up-up-up-up-up-up-up-and-away! " Gohan said quickly, the effect of the caffeine clearly  
setting in. He rushed through the door & flew off. Goten stood in the doorway, watching the trail  
left behind by his older brother.  
" Something tells me this is gonna be a very strange day. "  
  
  
" Just think Kaka-chan, after tommorow I, THE GREAT AND POWERFUL SAIYAJIN NO OUJI, will  
be the official ruler of the town. " he said, sitting in his throne room & holding the little  
plush Goku on his lap. The toy stared back at him with its oval-shaped button eyes, saying  
nothing, " Did you know your spawn seems to think that I want to take over the world? What a  
stupid idea. This planet isn't even fit for one of my minnions to rule over. "  
" ... "  
" You're right, I don't have any minnions, do I....well, you count. I guess. " he  
answered, then patted the plushie on the head, got up off the throne & propped it onto the  
cushion. Vegeta yawned.  
" I've got to get some sleep, Kaka-chan. " he said, tired, as he slowly made his way  
towards the steps that led up to his bedroom.  
" ... "  
" Why? Because I need to concerve my royal energy of course. " he smirked, chucking his  
crown down the stairs, which landed on the throne next to the toy, " If I didn't, why I'd be  
flying around all day like a zombie. And who wants to do that! "  
  
  
" Ooh...I know you're out there. You're out there just waiting for me to slip up, well  
I won't. " Gohan said, his eyes still bloodshot as he sat on the rooftop of one of the buildings,  
" I can't let this happen. If I let him take the town I'd be letting every citizen, including  
Dad, down. That just wouldn't be right. " Gohan shook his head, then glanced at his watch, which  
read 5:03am. He yawned, " Ohhh, my head. " he rubbed his eyes, " I wish I had brought some  
medicine with me. The pain is throbbing! " he glanced over at his watch a second time, " Maybe,  
maybe I could just take a short nap. Yeah, a real...short...naa--- " Gohan yawned, then felt back  
, sound asleep.  
  
  
" *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* " Gohan lazily opened one eye to find himself laying on his side,  
still on the roof.  
" Ohhh, shutuuuuup. " he groaned, then reached to turn off the alarm & screamed, " 10:30!  
IT CAN'T BE! " he lept to his feet, the sun now brightly shining in the sky, " OH NO! I FELL  
ASLEEP! HOW COULD I! AND AFTER ALL THAT COFFEE! "  
" Tsk, tsk, tsk, this isn't even a challange at all. " Gohan froze, then whipped around  
to see the "Masked Avenger floating above him, holding a kitten under his arm, " For someone so  
closely related to Kakarrot, I'm disappointed. "  
" VEGETA!...how long have you been up! " Gohan demanded.  
" Long enough to save the day about 2 dozen times, not including this cat here. " he  
said pointing to the kitten. Vegeta glanced down at the little girl on the sidewalk.  
" Oh THANK YOU MASKED AVENGER! " she clasped her hands together as Vegeta smiled at her,  
then turned to Gohan & stuck his tongue out, then flew down & handed the cat to the girl.  
" Just keep him inside from now on, oh-kay? " he said to the girl, who nodded, then blew  
the Masked Avenger a kiss and ran off, " Heh, cute kid. "  
" VEGETAAAAAAA!!!! " Gohan yelled down to him.  
" WHAAAAAAAT! " Vegeta mimicked Gohan, a slight tinge of aggrivation in his voice.  
" YOU JUST WAIT! I'M GONNA FIND SOMETHING THAT'LL MAKE THAT KITTEN RESCUE OF YOURS LOOK  
LIKE...LIKE...LIKE A REALLY TERRIBLE JOB OF SUPERHEROICS! " he screamed at him.  
" Sure you will bakarrot spawn. " Vegeta crossed his arms, " Like anything could make  
those peasants love you more than me. They eat up that 'saving a helpless animal' bit. "  
" Oh yeah, well I bet-- "  
" HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!! "  
" SOMEONE IN NEED! " Vegeta & Gohan shouted in unison.  
" Look! It's Kakarrot! " Gohan yelled as Vegeta quickly whipped around.  
" Kaka-chan? " Vegeta said, wide-eyed as he looked left, then right, " ....HEY! KAKARROT  
ISN'T HERE! YOU IDIOT-- " he gasped to find Gohan was now gone, " Grrr...I'LL GET YOU!!!! "  
  
  
" Let's hear it for the Great Saiyaman! "  
" HIP HIP HOORAY! HIP HIP HOORAY! " the crowd of people on the bus Gohan was holding  
above his head cheered. Gohan set the bus down and on its way. He smiled proudly, then felt a  
tap on his shoulder & turned around to see Vegeta giving him death-glares.  
" Hello KAKARROT. " he gritted through his teeth. Gohan sweatdropped.  
" I just saved that bus from crashing into a taxi. " Gohan said in his superhero voice.  
" Well, isn't that cute. " Vegeta snarled, then grabbed Gohan by the collar & pulled him  
down to the ouji's height, " WELL IF YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING TO BEAT ME THEN YOU CAN GUESS AGAIN!"  
" Uhhhh... " Gohan said, at a loss for words.  
" YOU JUST WAIT! TRYING TO TRICK ME WITH A STUPID TRICK! THAT'S SO _UN_-KAKA-LIKE! " he  
growled, " I'm starting to think you were adopted. "  
" ADOPTED! YOU'RE CRAZY! "  
" ME CRAZY! I'LL SHOW YOU YOU HALF-SAIYAJIN PEASANT SPAWN OF KAKARROT! "  
" OH YEAH?! "  
" _YEAH!_ "  
  
  
" HELP! HELP! "  
" WHOOSH "  
" HOORAY! "  
" HELP! MY SON IS TRAPPED IN THAT ELEVATOR! "  
" ZIP! "  
" YEA! "  
" HELP! WE'RE BEING ATTACKED BY MUTANT GOLDFISH! "  
" WHOOSH "  
" Oh THANK YOU! "'  
" HELP! MY DOG IS CAUGHT IN THAT SEWAGE DRAIN! "  
" ZIP "  
" OH HOW CAN I EVER THANK YOU! "  
" HELP! "  
" HELP! "  
" ____HELP_____!!!!! "  
  
  
  
" Ohhhh, my body.... " the Masked Avenger moaned in pain as he leaned against the side  
of one of the trees in the park.  
" I think my legs just died... " the Great Saiyaman said, also worn out.  
" How can such a small city have so many problems. " Vegeta said to Gohan, " It's not  
logical! "  
" Yeah, well neither is you being an alien prince from another planet but I never say  
anything about it. " Gohan mumbled.  
" Baka town...I'm wiped out... " Vegeta whined.  
" Forget about it, " Gohan smiled, " At least, at least the town's safe now. We worked  
so hard, nothing could POSSIBLY happen now. "  
" ROAR!!! "  
The two saiyajins watched a humongous pirana monster stomp downtown, breathing fire in  
its wake.  
Vegeta glared at Gohan, " You and your big mouth. "Nothing could POSSIBLY happen now",  
sheesh. " he said, crossing his arms, " Oh well, I guess it's time for ME to go save the town,  
eh? " he smirked, then tried to stand up, then fell back down again, moaning, " Ohhhh, too much  
pain.. "  
Gohan also attempted to get up, but had the same result.  
" Don't you have any senzu seeds! " he asked Gohan, who sighed.  
" No, I drank so much coffee I thought I wouldn't need that much extra energy. " he said  
sadly, then perked up, " Do you have any-- "  
" IF I DID I WOULDN'T HAVE HAD TO ASK YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE! " Vegeta shouted.  
" But, but if we don't have any senzu seeds to eat, then we can't get up, and if we can't  
get up, we can't save the town! " Gohan said, panicy.  
" No crap, Sherlock. " Vegeta rolled his eyes.  
" VEGETA! Those people are helpless back there! "  
" Well, maybe they can get "Hercule" to save them instead. " Vegeta snickered.  
" DON'T JOKE LIKE THAT! " Gohan said, then grabbed onto a nearby tree & used to hoist  
himself up on his feet, " *whew*! " he heaved a sigh, " Vegeta, grab my hand, I'll help you up. "  
" NO! You'll get you nasty Kako-germs all over me! "  
" BUT WE NEED TO WORK TOGETHER IF WE'RE GONNA STOP THAT MONSTER! "  
Vegeta huffed, " Feh, like I'm going to work with someone who's related to Kakarrot, yeah  
right. " he said. The two paused as something rushed past them, dropping something on the ground  
on its way by.  
" SENZU SEEDS! " Gohan said, overjoyed as he grabbed one of the beans & ate it, instantly  
, his energy came back to him. Vegeta took several & swallowed them in one gulp, then got up &  
grinned boastfully at Gohan, who rolled his eyes.  
" Who was that? " Gohan said, baffled as he watched the trail of smoke left behind from  
the runner who had dropped the seeds.  
" Who cares! As soon as I defeat that monster it won't even matter. " Vegeta flew up,  
" And neither will you. " he snickered, then zoomed off.  
" Err, YOU CAN'T DO THIS! " Gohan said, then flew after him and back into the city.  
  
  
  
" HOORAY! HOORAY! " the citizens cheered, all in awe of what had happened just as Gohan &  
Vegeta made it to the town.  
" What the heck are they cheering about? I haven't saved them yet! " Vegeta exclaimed as  
they stood amidst the crowd.  
" Wow! He was amazing wasn't he! "  
" I couldn't believe it! He took out that creature within seconds! "  
" Now that's what I call a real hero! "  
" Umm, excuse me, " Gohan said, tapping on the shoulder of one of the citizens, " But, uh  
, who are you talking about? "  
" Why, the great hero who just saved us that's who! " the citizen answered.  
" Well I KNOW THAT! _WHO_ IS HE! " Vegeta snapped.  
" Oh, you mean the Saiyan Salmon? He's our new superhero! " the citizen smiled.  
" The Saiyan what?? " Gohan said, confused as Vegeta stood there in shock.  
" It can't be. It just CAN'T be! " Vegeta said, closing his eyes.  
" OH LOOK! Here he is now! " another citizen shouted as Gohan turned around & gasped.  
" Please, please don't let it be... " Vegeta prayed, then whipped around & opened his  
eyes wide.  
" HI EVERYBODY!!! " Goku said in a loud, yet cheery voice, wearing a peachish-pink fish  
costume and holding the now-dead giant pirana monster over his back, " FEAR NOT GOOD CITIZENS,  
and Veggie, I WILL MAKE SURE THIS FISH GOES TO A PLACE WHERE IT CAN NEVER BOTHER ANY OF YOU  
AGAIN!--IN MY STOMACH! And with a little tartar sause this thing'll taste delicious! " he  
grinned at them in a cheesy way.  
Gohan & Vegeta continued gawking at the figure as all the other citizens burst into  
cheers.  
" Father? " Gohan trailed off, still unable to grasp Goku was there.  
" But--but--but HOW! HOW CAN THIS HAPPEN! HOW CAN KAKARROT BE HERE! HOW CAN HE DO THIS  
TO ME AND REMAIN SO CALM! " Vegeta cried, " I WAS COMPETING AGAINST HIS SPAWN--AND I HAD THE  
ADVANTAGE! I WAS THE TOWN'S FAVORITE SUPERHERO! AND JUST WHEN I'M ABOUT TO STRIKE GOHAN'S  
SUPERHERO CAREER DOWN INTO THE TOILET! WHEN I'M JUST ABOUT TO BECOME NUMBER ONE AT SOMETHING!  
WHEN I'M JUST ABOUT TO GET THE RESPECT AND THE LOYALTY AND THE LOVE AND THE WORSHIP THAT I,  
AS THE SAIYAJIN PRINCE SO RIGHTFULLY DESERVE....Kakarrot shows up and steals my glory away  
from me. " he said bitterly, " It'll always be that way. I'll never escape him, I'll never be  
number one, EVEN WHEN HE'S IN OTHER WORLD HE STILL FINDS A WAY TO TAUNT MY SOUL!!!! WHY! WHY!  
WHY KAKARROT! WHY!!! " he howled down on his knees, beating his fists against the ground.  
" Because it's my job. " Goku answered Vegeta, staring at him curiously.  
" I KNOW IT'S YOUR JOB BAKAYARO! YOU DON'T HAVE TO TELL ME THAT! "  
" No, no, remember when I told way back in the beginning of Part 2 that I've been doing  
part-time jobs for free-days here on Earth? "  
" Yes Kakarrot, I remember. " Vegeta said in a tired voice.  
" Well, meet my new temporary part-time job! Fish Superhero! You know, answer B). " Goku  
explained happily, then rubbed Vegeta on the head, " I think I've been doing a pretty good job  
so far, huh! "  
" Yeah Dad, amazing! " Gohan smiled, staring at the huge fish monster.  
Goku nodded, " Thanks! But I'm only gonna be doing this for a couple days anyway. "  
" So, this, "salmon", thing, is only temporary? " Vegeta inquired suspicously.  
" YUP! " Goku grinned, then snapped his fingers, " HEY! I just got a great idea! Let's  
go back to the park! We can roast the fish and eat it there! It'll be fun! "  
" REALLY DAD? " Gohan said excitedly.  
" Uh-huh! " Goku said, then turned to the crowd, " ANYONE WHO WANTS FISH FOLLOW ME! " he  
shouted, then flew off w/Gohan, the crowd running after them, leaving Vegeta standing alone in  
the middle of the street.  
" WAIT STOP! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING! " he screamed at the crowd, " _I'M_ THE  
HERO! NOT KAKARROT! I SAVED YOU WORTHLESS IDIOTS FROM FLOODS! AND FIRES! I STOPPED YOUR THIEVES  
AND BURGLARS AND I EVEN SAVED THAT STUPID CAT FROM THAT TREE! "  
A little boy stopped & looked over his shoulder at him, " We're going back to the park  
with our NEW hero. "  
" But, WHAT ABOUT _ME_!! " Vegeta shouted.  
" Oh, you're old news. Here, superheroes are like fads, you're new, then you're in, then  
you're out. And YOU are out. " he pointed at Vegeta, " The Saiyan Salmon's our hero NOW. " he  
smirked then ran off.  
Vegeta glared at the boy, wondering if he should throw a ki-blast at him. He decided  
against it, then hung his head, depressed. Vegeta sighed, then felt a tug on his pant leg &  
looked down to see the little girl who had told Gohan before about the gift shop. She smiled up  
at him admirably, still wearing her Masked Avenger t-shirt.  
She hugged his leg, then looked up at Vegeta, " Everybody needs a hero, " she whispered  
to him, then smiled, " and you're still mine. "  
" ... " Vegeta stared down at her, his mouth hanging open. He thought for a moment,  
" Uhhh...thank you. " he stammered. The little girl let go of his leg, then skipped off, " Hey?  
Where're you going? "  
" To the park! " she answered.  
" So you're deserting me too, eh? "  
" Nope! " the little girl smiled, " I just like fish! Goodbye Masked Avenger! " she waved  
to him, then disappeared into the woods that led to the park.  
Vegeta paused for a second, then smiled proudly and laughed, " AHH HA HA! DID YOU SEE  
THAT ONE, KAKARROT! " he shouted up at the sky, " YOU DIDN'T DEFEAT ME AFTER ALL! IF THAT LITTLE  
KID STILL BELIEVES IN ME THAT MEANS YOU DIDN'T WIN OVER THE _WHOLE_ TOWN! HAHA! IN YOUR FACE  
BAKAYARO! " he boasted. Then took off the black bandana he had over his eyes, " Even a small  
victory over you is sweet. And if this is how a small victory feels, then just think how  
entoxicating it will be WHEN I DEFEAT YOU IN BATTLE! " Vegeta said, pulling off his red cape, " I  
think I'm going to have to limit this crimefighting of mine. I have more important things to do,  
and I have to train to defeat you. HAHA! YOU JUST WAIT KAKARROT! HAVE YOUR FUN PLAYING FISH-MAN  
NOW! I'LL JUST BECOME STRONGER THAN YOU! Heh, yeah. You just wait... "  
*************************************************************************************************  
12:24 PM 10/6/01  
THE END  
Goku: Hmm, wow. Veggie was a little more in-character in that one then most of our  
stories.  
Chuquita: Yeah, well, for some reason he tends to do that whenever I have him starring opposite  
anybody other than you. It's harder to exaggerate him when his  
most-hated-enemy/big-buddy/mindless-obsession isn't playing such a big role.  
Goku: Ohh.  
Vegeta: [thumbing through Chu's "Big Book of Author Spells" for a cure to the "Tattletale" spell]  
Goku: [pointing to Veggie] Should he be doing that?  
Chuquita: Doing what?  
Goku: I mean, is he allowed to do that?  
Chuquita: [glances over at Veggie, who's reading down the column for a cure] AHH! (angrily)  
VEGGIE!  
Vegeta: [looks up] What? [looks down at the book, then sweatdrops] [grins cheesily up at Chu]  
Heh, oh, this. I was just, umm, I happened to notice the pages in your book were bent and I was  
trying to, umm, un-bend them. (big cheesy smile)  
Chuquita: [grabs the book out of Veggie's hands] (glaring) Sure you were. [flips through her  
book]  
Goku: (excited) OOHEY! What're you gonna do to Veggie now!  
Chuquita: Hmm, I dunno. So far we've changed him into an idiot, turned his hair pink, driven  
him temporarily insane, changed him into our servant, had him wash your feet, changed his outfit  
into a pink ballerina costume, turned him into a plush-toy, turned him into a baby---and then  
Chi-Chi made him our butler, and there's that "Tattletale" spell I put one him a couple Corner's  
ago and...and I think that's about it.  
Goku: Wow, that's a lotta stuff. Is it all in order?  
Chuquita: Mmm...I think so. [still flipping through the pages] This is I can't think of any  
more spells that'll teach him a lesson for what he just did. (sadly) But I couldn't have used up  
all the good ones already.. (brightens up) HEY! [points to one spell] This one's perfect!  
Goku: OOH! LEMMIE SEE! [zips over to her, Vegeta standing behind them, shifting uncomfortably]  
Chuquita: Ahh, here it is, the "Double-Dare" spell. It's just like the Tattletale one, only this  
one's the physical version.  
Goku: You mean like when you made Veggie our servant?  
Chuquita: No, not really. That spell just made him tend to our every whim. With this one it's  
not so much cleaning after us. It's more like, if I ordered him to do a little dance for us the  
spell would force him to do so. He'll have control over his mind, just not his body.  
Goku: COOoOoOooOoOOoOoOOl! I wanna see Veggie to a little Veggie dance!  
Vegeta: (angrily) I DO NOT DANCE!  
Chuquita: [zaps Veggie] (smirking) You do now. 


End file.
